Paul's Angel
by SergeantHoneyBadger
Summary: I barely ever see any Paul x OC stories out there, so I decided to write one. Angie Emerson and her family have decided (more like the kids were forced) to move to Santa Carla after her parent's divorce. When she's exploring the boardwalk she sees four men biker guys, though all are attractive she finds herself attracted to one, in particular, Paul. -completed-
1. Chapter 1

Meet Angie

Hey, I'm Angie Emerson, I'm sixteen years old and the dreaded middle child of the family. I have two brothers, Michael (who's 17) and my baby brother Sam (who's 11). We only have my mother because my father left us for a younger woman, which in my opinion is quite rude!

I'm a pretty laid back person but I'm not afraid to state my opinion, I'm also very fluent in sarcasm.

Well, that's all for now, I gotta go my mum's calling me to finish packing!

Later Losers! ;)

I don't own Lost Boys or any of the characters except Angie Emerson. Also, if I happen to use someone else's idea please tell me and I will apologize and give credit to the author. Thank you for reading I hope you like it!

Chapter 1

Ah, summer, Angie's favorite season, or, at least, it was until her father decided to screw everything up by cheating on her mother. Yes, cheating, with his receptionist, it's funny how cliché the whole boss/worker affair thing is. It's truly sad to think a man would do this to his family because he wanted to get laid by some younger woman but alas he did, so now Angie, her brothers, Sam's dog Nanook, and her mother have to move because the jerk also took all the money. So now here they were, sitting in the car in silence as they drive along the road.

"We're getting close," her darling mother said with glee in her voice.

"What's that smell?" asked Sam while wrinkling his nose.

Breathing in the amazing scent, Lucy sighed in happiness and answered back "ocean air".

With the most deadpanned expression, he could muster Sam replied: "smells like something died".

Angie could see the light fade in her mothers' eyes as she glanced around the car, so she did what all good daughters would do and smacked Sam upside the head. She could hear Michael snicker as Sam groaned and rubbed his head.

"What the hell did you do that for?!" he exclaimed while staring at her in the mirror in disbelief.

"You know why I did it and plus I haven't hit you today anyway" she replied back with a smirk.

"Guys, I know it hasn't been easy…with the divorce and now the move… but I truly think you're going to like living in Santa Carla"

No one said anything, the kids didn't look convinced even Angie, Lucy's most laid back child, was upset about moving. And this was the girl who was okay with going anywhere at any time, but right now she was taking it as hard as Sam. Lucy tried to find something to say to get smiles on her children's faces again but the only thing she could think of was music.

"How 'bout some tunes" she suggested, as she turned the radio on, it just so happened to be on a country station.

"Keep going," Sam said

Next was another boring station to which Michael, finally speaking up, replied: "Keep going". Lucy changed the change once again but this time, it was a song she knew. Laughing she sang along, and all three kids exclaimed "Keep going"

Lucy smiled and flip through the channels once more and it landed on a Top 20s and soon the kids relaxed, but that didn't last long, as they passed the "Welcome to Santa Carla" sign, Angie and Michael saw that someone had spray painted "MURDER CAPITAL OF THE WORLD" on the back. They exchanged a concerned look but didn't say anything.

*Time Skip*

Angie's POV-

We pulled up to grandpa's house to see him lying face first on the front porch.

"He looks dead," Michael said looking semi-annoyed

"If he's dead can we move back to Phoenix?" asked Sam with a glimmer of hope in his eyes.

"Sam!" I yelled slightly upset that he would say that. Yeah, I didn't want to move either but that didn't mean I wanted someone to die just so we could go back.

"Playin' dead… and from what I hear, doin; a damn good job of it too." Grandpa said while slowly standing up.

We all exchanged weird looks as mom hugged grandpa. _Our life just got a whole lot weirder._

We walked inside of grandpa's home and let me tell you, it was creepy. Michael, Sam, and I walked into the kitchen and Sam immediately starts talking about how grandpa doesn't have a T.V. and blah blah blah, I just rolled my eyes and went off to find a room. Yes, it bothers me that we had to move but just dwelling on the negatives isn't gonna get me anywhere, so I better make the best of my situation and try to find the biggest room before the boys.

I start going downstairs after finding a decent size room because the boys were fighting over the biggest one and I wasn't going to get into that fight. Next thing I know I'm being pushed against a wall because Michael's chasing after Sam. I ran after them and jumped onto Michael's back to slow him down.

"Go Sammy Go, I'll hold him off!" Michael, still carrying me on his back, ran after Sam. Sam opens a door and we all stop and stare in wonder. "whoa" I say quietly. This room is just...creepy. There was stuffed animals of all kinds, piles of random pelts, bottles of eyes, wooden animal forms, which all makes sense because I guess Grandpa's a taxidermist, but he may also be a murderer and that might be where he kills people you never know. Suddenly grandpa grabs Sam and I's shoulders and we jump.

He yells "RULES, I got some rules around here" Michael gently set me down and we watched as grandpa opened the fridge and lifted a cardboard sign labeled 'old fart'. I imagine he put that up because we were gonna be living with him, which made me giggle.

"Second shelf is mine… I keep my root beers and double-thick Oreo's here…Nobody touches the second shelf…"

Michael, Sam, and I walked into the living room following after grandpa.

"When the mailman brings the T.V. Guide, sometimes the corner of the address label will curl up…you'll be tempted to peel it off. DON'T. You'll end up rippin' the cover and I don't like that…"

He goes into the taxidermy/maybe his murdering room and says

"and stay outta here."

"Well, my suspicions are confirmed he IS a murderer" I whisper to Michael which causes him to laugh.

"…you have a T.V.?" Sam questions as that small glimmer of hope came back to his eyes.

"No. I just like to read the T.V. Guide, read the T.V. Guide, you don't need a T.V." grandpa said with a grin as he disappeared into the murder room. Once again I could see the hope fade out of my poor baby brother's eyes. I frowned it hurt to see him so upset.

-End of chapter one-

Thank you guys so much for reading this, it's my first story EVER so please be nice, but you can leave me criticism and ideas it would be really helpful!


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Lost Boys or any of the characters except Angie Emerson. Also, if I happen to use someone else's idea please tell me and I will apologize and give credit to the author. Thank you for reading I hope you like it!

Chapter 2

Angie's POV.

Later on after dinner mom, Michael, and Sammy were doing dishes while I was wiping down the table. Everyone was more relaxed now that we were settling into the house. Once again mom turned on the radio to fill the silence when a 'hit' from the 60s came on. Mom put down her dish towel and started dancing.

"Yeah this is how we used to do it 'Pony Time'!" she said with a giggle.

She grabbed Sam and I's hands and pulled us to dance with her. Sam, being the weirdo he is, started to dance the same way mom was but it looked more like he was having a seizure than dancing.

"Sammy you look amazing!" I chuckled sarcastically while trying to keep up with mom's movements.

"C'mon Mikey dance with us" Sam and I said in unison, trying to drag him over.

"No" he replied, being a giant party pooper.

I knew he was embarrassed but I still tried to pull him over to dance. 

*30-minute time skip*

"Do you guys wanna go down to the boardwalk tonight?" Mom asked us when we all had calmed down.

"YES!" I yelled, wanting to explore right away.

"Jeez, calm down Angie, you act like you've been stuck in this house for months.

"It's not my fault I wanna explore and not be boring like you," I said sticking my tongue out at Michael.

"I'm NOT boring!" he replied indignantly, scrunching up his face at the insult.

I just raised my eyebrow and walked up to my room to get ready, while Sam and mom laughed at Michael's expression.

*Time Skip*

To drive to the boardwalk, Mom and Sam drove in the car while Michael and I rode on his motorcycle behind them, When we finally got to our exciting destination, mom disappeared to look for a job and told us to go explore, which I did not object to. As we walked along the boardwalk, Sam started fussing with his hair.

"You look beautiful Sammy," I told him with a wink while pulling my own hair into a messy ponytail.

"I wanna change my clothes, my hair, my face," he said mocking a preppy girls voice.

I rolled my eyes but laughed anyway at his comment. As we walked on we made it to an amazingly loud, heart-pounding concert where everyone was dancing and cheering. I looked up on stage and just stared at the lead singer. _Man, is he oily,_ I thought to myself cringing, that's just…gross. As I was lost in thought of the oily dude, I hadn't noticed that Michael was completely transfixed on a certain girl that would completely change our lives.

A/N

Guys, I'm sorry this one is short but we're gonna start getting into the good stuff in the next chapters, so be ready for that! Tell me what you think and have a great day! -SergeantHoneyBadger


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own Lost Boys or any of the characters except Angie Emerson. Also, if I happen to use someone else's idea please tell me and I will apologize and give credit to the author. Thank you for reading I hope you like it! Also please read the authors note at the end of the chapter, it has some really important information in it.

Chapter 3

Italics are her thoughts, just to clarify.

Angie's POV.

Recap-

I rolled my eyes but laughed anyway at his comment. As we walked on we made it to an amazingly loud, heart-pounding concert where everyone was dancing and cheering. I looked up on stage and just stared at the lead singer. _Man is he oily,_ I thought to myself cringing, that's just…gross. As I was lost in thought of the oily dude, I hadn't noticed that Michael was completely transfixed on a certain girl that would completely change our lives.

Now-

"Mikey, what are you looking at?" I asked after Sam tugged on my arm.

He doesn't answer, just grabs Sam, who intern grabs my hand, and starts pulling us along.

"Hey, I'm gonna go find mom," I tell my brothers and walk away.

"Be careful," Sam yells back.

I smile and nod in response. After walking for a couple minutes I look over and see my mother holding a little boys hand. _What the heck is she doing?_ I thought to myself. As I was about to walk over to the store, four good looking guys walked out with smirks on their faces. All were very handsome but one stood out, in particular, he resembled Twisted Sister. Twister Sister looked over my way and smirked. I watched as they jumped on to their amazingly looking bikes and sped off. I shook my head and walked away from the store, whatever mom was doing she could handle it herself. I look to my left to see my baby brother walk into a comic book shop. Deciding to follow after him, I speed up and enter the store right after him. _Damn this place is weird_ , I thought as I grabbed Sam by the shoulders.

"What the hell Angie!" he yelled as he jumped. I laughed at his reaction and looked around the store, there were two hippies sleeping in a corner and two boys around Sammy's age, maybe a year or two older, staring at us.

"You can't put the Superman D.C. # 3400 series with the #500's…it's a different artist." Sam told the boys.

They just glared until the darker haired one spoke to the other boys "He's right"

They started to fix the comics when my comic book know-it-all brother decided to speak up again.

"And these Archie comics' should be over there with the Richie Rich's"

"Sam," I hissed "just shut up"

"Where the hell are you from, Krypton?" the one with the red bandana asked with a sneer.

"Phoenix actually," I finally spoke up to them.

"Just passing through Santa Carla," dark haired one asked. _I should really learn their names._

"No, we're residents of today, you'll probably be seeing a lot more of me…I've been collecting comics my whole life, perhaps you'd like to see my collection?" Sammy replied.

The two brothers, at least, I think they're brothers, look at each other and bandana boy pulls a comic off the shelf.

"If you're gonna live around here then here's one you don't wanna be without."

I look at the comic, _'Vampire's Everywhere' really._

I raise my brow and state "he doesn't like horror comics". Sam nods telling them it's true.

"This one could save your lives," bandana says. It seems like he's the leader of the duo.

*tiny time skip*

Later on, we find Michael talking to a dark haired girl, with a cute little boy latched onto her hand, I smile at him and to my surprise, he smiles back.

"Moms here let's go," Sam tells Michael which earns him a glare from his brother. I see the little boy look down at the comic, when the girl tells Michael that it was nice talking to him. As we walked towards the car I decide to start to tease Michael.

"Oh, my big brothers in love, on our first night here. Wow, I thought that you would last at least a week before you decided to start planning your wedding with some random girl."

I heard Sam snicker at my comment, but all Mike did was tell me to shut up.

"You know I don't think she likes you back, though, she seemed really happy when we had to leave. Sorry Michael but your true love doesn't like you that way," I say with a giggle.

Michael just rolled his eyes and walked over to mom.

"Wait don't leave me, I love you, nooo!" I yelled after him sarcastically.

"Why do we have to leave so early?" Mike questioned mom.

"Bring your own wheels tomorrow and you can stay out as long as you want, well maybe till 11:30," She answered back

"Just give me five more minutes please, five more minutes," Mike begged

She nodded at him signaling to him that it was okay, and he dashed off.

"He met a girl," I told her

"Well, I guess no one cares that I got a job," mom said slightly upset that no one had asked her about her night.

"That's great mom," I say while giving her a hug.

"Can we get a T.V. now?" Sam asked earning an eye roll from mom and me.

When Michael got back to the car he looked dejected, so I didn't ask him what happened, I already teased him enough as it is.

*Time skip-next morning*

"Hey we're going to learn how to surf, you wanna come?" Michael asked, dragging an unamused Sam behind him.

"No, I'm good you guys go ahead," I said wanting to get some stuff done before we go out tonight.

"No fair! Why does she get to say no but I can't?" Sam asked as his voice raised a pitch.

"Cause I can't get her to do anything, so there's no point trying," he said as he threw Sam over his shoulder and walked away.

"I'm glad you finally learned Mikey," I yelled after them.

I looked around my room that still had stuff in boxes and the decorations I wanted to hang up. I decided to finish unpacking first and then decorate.

"Whew, finally done," I whispered, falling onto my bed. I looked over at the alarm clock on my bedside table and tried to gain the will-power to get up again. The boys had come home a couple hours ago, Sam had already left with mom, and Mike and I were gonna be leaving in about an hour.

"Hey get ready, don't look ugly when we leave," Mike yelled in a teasing voice up the stairs.

"Oh so don't like you, got it!" I yelled back and ran to lock my door because knowing my brother he would come up here to tickle me for being snarky. I giggled as I picked out an outfit. Some ripped up skinny jeans, a Gun's and Roses shirt, and some leather ankle boots. I threw my long sandy blonde hair into a ponytail and thought _good enough._ I don't really care about makeup or anything like that so I was ready to leave.

"Ready?" questioned Michael

"Yep, let us go, brother!"

*time skip*

We arrive at where mom and Sam are and they walk over.

"Get off," Michael tells me.

"okay," I say to him and jump off, then I turn to mom, "I'm gonna go explore" and wander off without hearing her response.

A little later on I see Michael with that girl again, so being the annoying little sister I am, I run over and introduce myself.

"Hey, I'm Angie, Michaels sister," I say while raising my hand for a handshake when all the sudden a rumble of bikes stops behind us. I look around and see that it's those cute guys again. I also see the little boy behind the dark haired guy and I give him a small wave. Twisted Sister sees me and winks again, I blush and look away. I look over at the girl who looks nervous, I still don't know her name, but it looks like she recognizes these guys.

"Star, what are you doing?" the guy that I'm pretty sure is the leader asked. _Oh, so that's her name._

"Going for a ride," she replied nervously

"With him?" he asked while glancing at Michael

Star gulped "yeah"

Leader man looked at us "David", he nodded to the others "Dwayne, Marko, and Paul" _Finally I can stop calling him twisted sister,_ I thought with a sigh.

The little boy spoke up "I'm Laddie"

"This is Michael," she told them, totally skipping over me.

"And I'm Angie," I tell them "it was very rude of you to skip over me Star, that's not a good way to start a friendship," I say to her.

No one said anything, we all just glanced at each other, my gaze lingering on Paul.

"We still going?" Michael asked Star.

"Really Mike," I say under my breath but the boys smirked like they had heard me.

"Honda 250, huh" David stated.

"That's right" Michael answered back

"C'mon Star, climb on," David told her

"Star…?" Michael asked hesitantly

Star looked apologetically at Michael before climbing onto David's bike.

"How 'bout you sweetheart, you wanna come for a ride?" Paul asked looking at me. I glanced over at Michael who looked worried, but I shrugged anyway.

"Sure," I told him and took his hand as he helped me onto the back of his bike.

"Angie?!" Michael looked at me in surprise.

"Know where Hudson's Bluff is? Overlooking the point?" David asked

"I can't beat you triumph" he stated

"You don't have to beat it," David paused "you just have to keep up," he said with a smirk.

-end chapter-

A/N-

Hey, guy's thanks for reading! I hope you liked that it was a longer chapter than the last one. Also, Angie chose to ride with Paul because she's really laid back and up for anything so that's why she did that. And I will be updating this story twice a week maybe three times depending on my homework. So don't worry if I don't update every day I'm not gonna abandon this story because I hate it when people do that. So hope you liked it if you have any suggestions please tell me it would be really helpful! Have a good day or night whenever you're reading this.


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own Lost Boys or any of the characters except Angie Emerson. Also, if I happen to use someone else's idea please tell me and I will apologize and give credit to the author. Thank you for reading I hope you like it!

Recap-

"How 'bout you sweetheart, you wanna come for a ride?" Paul asked looking at me. I glanced over at Michael who looked worried, but I shrugged anyway.

"Sure," I told him and took his hand as he helped me onto the back of his bike.

"Angie?!" Michael looked at me in surprise.

"Know where Hudson's Bluff is? Overlooking the point?" David asked

"I can't beat you triumph" he stated

"You don't have to beat it," David paused "you just have to keep up," he said with a smirk.

Chapter 4

Angie's POV-

Michael looked at David, then Star, and finally at me.

"Fine," he glanced at Paul, "but don't you dare let her get hurt." He barked at Paul.

"Hold on tight sweet cheeks, your big brother doesn't trust me," He said while taking off, mind you, without giving me a warning. I grabbed onto his waist tightly and shoved my head between his shoulders making him laugh. They revved their engines as they jumped their bikes over a staircase that led down to the beach. As we drove down the beach, sand kicked up behind us, flying into Michaels' face. I glanced back at him and laughed at his pissed off expression. The guys were laughing and yelling with joy as we drove along, and it brought a smile to my own face. My smile soon faded as we neared the pier, the thick wooden pilings could make us crash, but for some reason, I have great faith in Paul to not crash. The boys just gunned it, while Michael slowed down and maneuvered through the pilings. After we got through that obstacle we sped across the beach and through the dunes. I loosened my grip, tossed my head back, and laughed along with the others. We got to a railroad and I heard David say to Michael when they were side by side "Now we race!" He grinned and sped up while Michael grimaced and sped up, I could tell he was having a hard time keeping up, but I was having a blast so I didn't really care. The bluff had come up quicker than I thought, and the two boys were speeding up to it, fast. Marko, Dwayne, and Paul slowed down slightly, so I yelled to Paul, "He's not gonna get hurt is he?"

"Not if he doesn't do anything stupid, gorgeous" he replied

I blushed when he said gorgeous and tightened my grip around his waist again. I didn't see it but he had a genuine smile on his face when I did that. David reached the edge of the bluff and stopped, but before Michael could slow down he had reached the edge and had to jump off his bike so he didn't fly over. Luckily for him, his bike fell over on its side before it could go over. I gasped when Michael jumped up and punched David in the face. I jumped off the bike to keep Michael back but before I could get anywhere Paul grabbed my arm, I shot my head over to look at him but all he did was shake his head. David surprised everyone by just smiling at Michael and asked: "How far are you willing to go, Michael?"

Everyone got off their bikes, I was about to walk over to Michael when once again I was pulled back by Paul. He grabbed my hand and led me toward a set of crumbling steps, I looked back and saw Michael glaring at Paul and David. We walked down the steps, and around the signs that said 'CONDEMNED', 'UNSAFE', 'UNLAWFUL TO GO PAST THIS POINT'. I gave Paul a nervous glance and tightened my grip on his hand. We made it to opening in the rocks and went in. I stopped in my tracks and looked around. My eyes widened as I thought ' _This is absolutely beautiful!'_

"This place is amazing!" I said under my breath but as if he heard me, David told us,"This was the hottest resort in Santa Carla back about eighty years ago. Too bad they built it right on top of the San Adrea's fault. In 1906, when the big one hit San Francisco, the ground opened up and this place took a header into the crack."

"Man, you wouldn't believe the cool stuff we found in here!" Paul said.

David went over and sat in an old wheelchair that was by a fountain, Marko slipped over to a wall and was holding and petting a bird, Dwayne stood against a wall watching the room, and Paul plopped down on a couch pulling me down next to him. I glanced over at him and smiled. I looked over at Star as she spoke to Michael,

"C'mon Michael. I want to go"

 _Jeez, she's kinda pushy, I don't think I like her very much._

"No. Stick around," David told them

"We were gonna grab some food," Michael spoke up

"You were just gonna leave me here, with complete strangers, who all happen to be male. What a good brother you are." I said sarcastically.

The other guys smirked, "What you don't trust us, girly" Marko said, making me laugh slightly.

"I-I uh wasn't- gonna leave you- I um…" he stuttered back

"Good idea," David said bringing the conversation back around to him, "Marko. We're hungry"

Marko nodded and left as David spoke once again, "See? All you gotta do is ask" He light a joint, "how 'bout an appetizer?" he said after he took the first hit. He passed it to Michael, who hesitantly took it and tried to do what David had done, failing miserably. I busted out laughing at Michael, who was coughing up a fit. Paul stole the joint and put it up to his lips, glancing over at me he sucked in a breath. I, wanting to be cheeky, stole the joint from his grasp and took in a deep breath. He barked out a laugh stealing it back, David smirked at us knowingly.

"…Angie….h-how…h-how did you do that…without coughing?" Michael asked in shock.

"You think this is my first time doing this Mikey? You are sadly mistaken" I answered back. You see back when we were still a whole family, I would go out every weekend, if someone asked me if I wanted to do something, legal or not, I would do it, that included drinking and smoking. So this really isn't abnormal for me.

"That's my girl!" Paul exclaimed

"Your girl?" I asked smirking

He threw his arm over my shoulder "Yes," he said with a slightly possessive but lustful growl.

The room started to fill with a haze and everyone started to relax, except for Star.

"So, where are you guys from?" Michael inquired

"We're from right here," Paul answered back

"I mean where do you live?" He said clarifying more.

"Right here," Dwayne said finally speaking up.

"You live here. Your folks let you?"

"Is he talking about parents?" Paul asked

"What are those?" David asked while laughing, causing everyone to laugh too, but confusing me and Michael.

"We do what we want Michael…Angie. We have complete freedom." David paused, "Nobody knows about this place…nobody knows about us."

"Lucky," I said under my breath, Paul tightened his grip on my shoulders

Michael looks intrigued, I already slightly knew what it felt like, but I wanted full freedom, not just a little bit. David saw the look on Michaels' face and spoke again.

"Freedom, Angie…Michael. No parents. No rules. Hell, we're as free as birds."

Before anyone could say anymore, Marko arrived with cartons of take-out food.

"Chow time" he exclaims

David grabbed a carton of the food, "Chinese! Good choice"

He tosses a box at Michael, then one at me. "Guests first" he states

Michael hesitated while I dug in.

"It's only rice. Don't you like rice? 3,000,000 Chinese people can't be wrong. Look your sister is eating it." David said to him.

Michael took the carton wearily, and David turned his back to pass out food to the others. Michael took a nervous bite, and the others began to eat. I was already one-fourth of the way through the box when David spoke up.

"So, how do you like those maggots, Michael...Angie?"

"What…?" Michael said nervously

"You're eating maggots; how do they taste?"

We looked down at our food, it really was maggots. Michael spits out his food while I just kept eating.

"Angie!" Michael yelled as everyone else laughed.

"What?" I asked

"THEY'RE MAGGOTS!" he yelled

"So, when we were younger you forced me to eat bugs all the time, this is nothing," I explained taking another bite.

He threw the carton down and saw it was just rice. I looked down at mine, seeing it was just rice because I was starving I took another big bite.

Star shot up "Leave him alone"

David glared at her making her shrink back down on her seat. He turned to Michael "Sorry, Michael. No hard feelings, huh? Here, try these noodles"

Mike slowly took the noodles and opened the carton. "They're worms…." He replied in disgust.

David took the box and grabbed some noodles with his chopsticks.

"NO! Don't eat that!" Michael yelled

David took the bite, "they're just noodles Michael" everyone, excluding Star, laughed at Michael.

"Michael, maybe you shouldn't smoke anymore" I teased him.

"Stop it, that's enough!" Star yelled

"Star, hush no one asked you," I told her, getting annoyed at her yelling. All the sudden the music that was on was turned up and Paul pulled me up to dance with him. He twirled me around, making me laugh and hold on around his neck. When we stopped dancing I saw that David had grabbed a fancy looking bottle of wine. He offered me some, and being me I didn't refuse, I took two big gulps and the boys started cheering. Paul turned me around and kissed me right on my mouth.

"Now, you're my girl," he whispered into my ear.

I looked into his eyes "Fine by me" and brought him down for another kiss. When we pulled away I turned to see David smirking at us once again. Then he offered the tasty drink to Michael when Star came up to him. "Don't do it, Michael, it's blood."

I turned to Paul and raised my brow "Is it really blood or is she just crazy?"

"Well, she is crazy, and maybe," He replied with a smirk. _I think I just drank blood, hmmm…okay._ Michael looked at the drink but scoffed when he remembered the tricks from before and took a big gulp. The guys started cheering again chanting our names.

*Time Skip*

We arrive at a bridge with railroad tracks on it.

"Perfect timing," David said with a grin.

"What's going on?" Michael asked

"What's going on, Marko?" David asked smiling

"I dunno," Marko said, "What's going on, Paul?"

"Who wants to know?" Paul asked playing along

"Michael wants to know" David answered

"Angie also wants to know," I said piping up.

"Marko," David said in a leader-like voice.

Marko nodded, walked over to the edge of the bridge and said "Later Mikey…Angie" and jumped off. I gasped, then all the sudden Paul went to the edge, "See ya, Mike." He then looked at me, winked, and disappeared off the bridge. Dwayne went over, gave us a thumbs up, and dropped. David walked over to the edge, looked at us, calmly told us to c'mon, and just like the others disappeared. Michael and I walked over to the edge and looked down to see them hanging off the rails that were part of the support of the bridge. I giggled when I saw Paul and Marko kicking each other, trying to knock the other off. David called up "Angie and Michael Emerson, come on down!"

I, being the fun one in our duo, decided to climb down. I hung on a rung directly in front of Paul, he smirked and swung over to my rung so that we were chest to chest, I giggled and leaned my head up to kiss him.

"C'mon Michael, look at how much fun Angie's having, just climb down," David said up to him.

I stopped kissing Paul and looked up to see Michael slowly climbing down. When he was hanging with the rest of us, I started to observe my surroundings, there wasn't much to see except the bridge, the boys, and a lot of fog. All of the sudden the bridge started to shake, because a train was passing over. I tried to keep my grip while the boys were yelling in excitement.

"See ya in a sec. babe." Paul says as he lets go of the rail and disappears into the fog. I gasp in horror, I'm about to scream when all the sudden Marko and Dwayne let go too. Only David is left when he says "Let go, guys, just let go." And like that, he's gone. I let out a sigh of relief when I heard the boys yell at us to come down.

"They're okay Michael, we'll be fine too," I say to him as I loosen my grip.

"Angie no!" He yells, but it's too late cause I already let go.

As I fall through the fog I notice that I'm slowing down and the boys are coming near me.

"Good job, babe," Paul tells me as he grabs my waist. I hear Michael yell as he drops, then everything goes black.

-end chapter-

A/N

Hey guys, hope you liked the chapter! I know I said I would update two-three times a week, but I decided that because of the feedback I got, you guys deserved another chapter! So thank you so much for reading and have an awesome day/night!

P.S.- My computer randomly restarted right when I was finishing this chapter, and I actually shed a few tears because I was afraid I had lost four hours of hard work. But luckily it auto-saved close to the ending. Hooray for autosave! Anyway have a good day/night!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N-

Hey, guys! I want to thank you all for the feedback, and I've decided I am going to update at least twice a week but if I want to update more, then I will. Also, I would like to thank the guest review for your criticism. I promise that starting from this chapter it will be less of Michael and more of Angie. The reason I rely on the movie so heavily is because this is my first story that I have EVER written so I'm just trying to get the hang of this whole fanfiction thing. And also please keep reading because the end is going to be different from any other fanfiction stories I have read. So thank you, and everyone for the feedback! Hope you like this chapter and have a good day/night!

I don't own Lost Boys or any of the characters except Angie Emerson. Also, if I happen to use someone else's idea please tell me and I will apologize and give credit to the author. Thank you for reading I hope you like it!

Recap-

"See ya in a sec. babe." Paul says as he lets go of the rail and disappears into the fog. I gasp in horror, I'm about to scream when all the sudden Marko and Dwayne let go too. Only David is left when he says "Let go, guys, just let go." And like that, he's gone. I let out a sigh of relief when I heard the boys yell at us to come down.

"They're okay Michael, we'll be fine too," I say to him as I loosen my grip.

"Angie no!" He yells, but it's too late cause I already let go.

As I fall through the fog I notice that I'm slowing down and the boys are coming near me.

"Good job, babe," Paul tells me as he grabs my waist. I hear Michael yell as he drops, then everything goes black.

Chapter 5

Angie's POV.

I woke up at around twelve in the afternoon, not unusual for me especially considering it's the summer, and got ready for the day. I walked downstairs and walked into the kitchen, seeing that my mom was in there, I ran over and hugged her from behind.

"Hey, momma what are you doin'?" I asked with a smile.

She turned around and smiled back, "I was just about to make some lunch. Do you want some?"

"Yes! I'm absolutely starving!" I replied, rubbing my stomach.

She giggled, "I can see that. Hey, go tell Sam to come down while I make some food."

"Sure thing," I said as I made my way over to the stairs.

She turned to look my way to me "Oh, also can you try and wake Michael up for me, it's not like him to sleep so late." she called in a worried tone. I just gave her a thumbs up without turning around. I jogged up the staircase but before I barely even cracked Sam's door open, Nanook let out a mighty bark at me. I jumped back, and Sam came rushing to the door.

"Nanook, what the hell is wrong you?!" Sam yelled in surprise

"Hey, it's okay he was probably just got scared from me opening the door. Anyway, mom's making lunch so come on down, Sammy boy." I said with a smile

"Please, don't call me that." He groaned as he walked away.

I went over to Michaels door and knocked, not hearing any sound from inside, I walked in to see Michael lying face down on his bed. I went over to his side and whacked him upside the head.

"Michael wake up!" I yelled, seeing no movement I decided to let him sleep. I skipped back to the stairs, but before I put my foot onto the top step, I stopped. _What happened last night?_ I remember going to the railroad tracks, hanging on the rungs, kissing Paul, blacking out, and then I suddenly end up back home. Who took us home? I know for a fact that I didn't drink that much. I know I need to get answers from the guys. That's for sure.

I shook myself out of my thoughts and continued my way down the stairs. When I made it to the kitchen, mom already had the food ready. _How long was I just standing on the stairs?_

"Where's Michael?" mom asked in slight concern

"I couldn't wake him up, we were out pretty late last night so it doesn't surprise me," I replied

"Speaking of that. Honey, I don't think you should stay out that late anymore." Mom said

"What...?"

"Well, it's okay for Michael, but I don't want you staying out so late."

"Why is it okay for Michael, but not me, mother?" I said with a raised brow.

"Because," she hesitantly replied, "one he's a boy, and two he's more responsible."

I scoffed, _more responsible are you fucking kidding me!_ "Well, if he's oh so responsible, then why didn't he bring me home earlier?" I asked sarcastically. Before she could speak again, I grabbed my plate of food and left the room. After I got into my room, I took a bite of my food but immediately spit it back out. It tasted horrible like all the ingredients were expired. I knelt to the ground to pick up the food that I had so gracefully spit up, but when I looked at my hands I noticed my nails were really long. Now I usually have my nails long, but these were like small talons. I jumped up and raced to the mirror to see if anything else was different, when I got there I just stood in shock, my reflection was barely there! _What…the…hell?!_ Before I could do anything about my predicament, mom walked in.

"Honey, I'm sorry about what I said earlier. It's just you're my only daughter and I don't want anything to happen to you. You know I love you right?"

I sighed "I know mom, and I love you too but you have to have more faith in me."

"Alright," she said with confidence, "Hey, how about you come down to the boardwalk with me, and we leave Michael to watch Sam."

I fake gasped, "Mom, you want to do something devious?" I said with a smirk

"Yes! Let's go!" She said with excitement seeping into her voice.

*tiny time skip, in the car on the way to the boardwalk*

"So, guess what." Mom said slyly

"What?"

"I…have a date tonight!" she squealed

"What! With who?"

"Max" she whispered with a shy smile

Now I haven't met Max yet, but with the way mom is acting I can tell he's a pretty good guy.

"Mom, that's great! Wait, is that why you wanted Michael to stay home and watch Sam? So you could stay out late?" I asked

"Yeah"

"Then why did you bring me?" I asked in confusion

"Well, I thought you might want to meet him before we go on our date. And I know you and Michael were out with friends last night, so you can hang out with them and one of them can take you home." She explained, "Oh, I hope you like Max, he's a really great guy, nothing like your…father."

"I bet I'll love him, especially with the way you're talking about him," I replied easing her nerves, and not mentioning my dad.

*time skip to later when Angie meets Max*

"Hi Max, this is my daughter, Angie" mom greeted him. I gave a small wave when all of the sudden I see the boys out of the corner of my eye. My heart beats a little bit faster when I see Paul joking around with Marko.

"Hello Lucy," Max said with a smile, "and Angie it's so nice to meet you, your mother has told me all about you. All good things of course."

"It's nice to meet you too. But Max I want you to know one thing. If you break her heart that way the last man in her life did, I will personally hunt you down." I said to him while looking at him straight in the eye. My mother gasped when I did that.

"Don't worry, I would never in my life hurt her," he lowered his voice so only I could hear the next part, "she will be a big part of me and my family's life."

I nodded, slightly not understanding the last part of what he said, but trusting him not to hurt my mom.

"Mom, have a good night and don't come home to late," I told her with a wink. She gaped at me as I walked away, but smiled when Max took her hand.

I walked over to the boys, they smirked when they saw me.

"Couldn't stay away, could you Angel" Paul teased as he made his way over to my side and gave me a peck on the lips.

"Angel?" I asked with a raised brow, but slightly concerned that he had forgotten my name.

As if hearing my thoughts, he replied, "I didn't forget your name gorgeous, but Angie…Angel…the same thing ya' know"

"Aw, your Paul's Angel, Angie. How cute." Marko teased.

I blushed then remembered why I came over to talk to them.

"Well besides 'not being able to stay away' as Paul puts it, I want to know what happened last night."

"What do you mean?" David asked feigning innocence.

"I mean after the bridge, how did we not die? how did we get home? why are my fingernails incredibly long?" lowering my voice, "Why can't I see my reflection? That's what I mean." I explain, slightly concerned about the answer I will get. _What if they think I'm crazy?_

"Here, come with us Angie we need to show you something," David said as he got on his bike. The others followed suit, with Paul grasping my hand on pulling me on his bike behind him.

*time skip to a bonfire on the beach*

"What are we doing here?" I ask as we hide behind some rocks while watching a group, party around the bonfire. I suddenly feel really hungry for some reason.

"Well, Angie the simple answer is, we're vampires," David said bluntly.

"What?" I asked not believing them for one second.

"How 'bout we just show her David" Dwayne said with a hungry look in his eyes.

Then next thing I know their faces morphed, their skin color had a slight green tinge to it, and fangs extended out of their mouths. I gasped slightly disturbed but intrigued by the change. They flew over to the partiers and started ripping the victims throats open and drinking their blood. My body started shaking as the smell of blood drifted into my nostrils. When they were done, Paul brought a crying girl over to my side, my own face morphed into and before I knew it, I attacked the girl ripping my fangs into her soft neck. When she was drained I looked up only to see the boys grinning down at me with pride in their eyes.

"Welcome to the family little sister," David said with a smirk

Paul pulled me over to him and dragged me into a deep kiss. "You have no idea how hot that was, Angel!" he growled, his voice flooded with lust. I giggled and looked around at the guys.

"So I'm a vampire now?" I said raising my brow.

"Yep, congratulations Angie," David said with a small smirk.

"She's nothing like Star too, which is great!" Marko exclaimed

"I hope I'm not like Star, she's really annoying!" I exclaim.

"Come on let's go get cleaned up," David said, and off went with Paul holding tightly onto my waist.

-End Chapter-

A/N- yep, she's a vampire now. Also, see how I had Marko call her Paul's angel, get it…yeah, you get it. ;) Thanks so much for reading, hopefully, you liked this chapter, it was a little different. More to come soon, and have a great day/night!


	6. AN (sorry)

Hey, guys, I'm sorry for not updating. I will try to update tomorrow, I've just been busy and I have writer's block. I know their horrible excuses, but it's true. So if you have any suggestions for the story, PLEASE tell me, because I don't know what to do. By the way, these little story interruptions won't happen very often, I promise. Anyway thanks for the reviews and have a good day/night!

-SergeantHoneyBadger


	7. Chapter 6

A/N

Hey, guys! I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while; I know you guys have been waiting so here's the next chapter. But before that, I just want to thank you all for waiting and being so kind to me, and thank you so much for the reviews! Have a good day/night and I hope you like this chapter!

Recap-

Paul pulled me over to him and dragged me into a deep kiss. "You have no idea how hot that was, Angel!" he growled, his voice flooded with lust. I giggled and looked around at the guys.

"So I'm a vampire now?" I said raising my brow.

"Yep, congratulations Angie," David said with a small smirk.

"She's nothing like Star too, which is great!" Marko exclaimed

"I hope I'm not like Star, she's really annoying!" I exclaim.

"Come on let's go get cleaned up," David said, and off went with Paul holding tightly onto my waist.

Chapter 6

Angie's POV.

After getting cleaned up we jumped onto the bikes and rode down to the boardwalk. I looked around and saw my mom about to get in the car.

"Mom, hey where are you going, what about your date?" I questioned as I jogged over to her. The smell of her blood was quite appetizing, but I held myself back.

"Angie! I can't talk I have to get home; your brother is freaking out something might be happening!" She yelled as she hopped in the front seat.

"Mom, I'm sure the boys are fine, and you can't just leave. What about Max?" I asked. She seemed like she really liked the man and I didn't want my stupid brothers to ruin that.

"I'll tell Max what happened tomorrow. What are you doing? Are you coming home with me or what?" She questioned quickly trying to get her seat belt on and start the car at the same time.

I hesitated then looked back at the boys behind me, David raised his brow hearing the question my mother had asked.

"Well, actually I'm gonna spend a couple nights at my friend's house, okay love you, bye!" I replied looking back at my mother, knowing that because she was in such a rush to get home to Sammy, she wouldn't care what I was going to do.

"Okay, love you, bye" she yelled out the window of the car as she raced away.

I jogged back over to the guys and jumped onto Markos back, seeing as he was turned around. He spun me around then dropped me without warning.

"Ow!" I screamed out in fake pain, I started to faux cry when they all laughed at my misfortune. I sniffed and looked up at them pulling out my signature puppy dog eyes.

"How could you guys be so mean to me, I'm your new sister," I said glancing up at David, Dwayne, and Marko, I looked over at Paul and stuck my bottom lip out, "and you, you said I was yours and you laugh at my pain. I can't believe my new family is so cruel." The boys stopped laughing when I had started my speech, _now just to finish off the performance_ I thought as I turned my eyes to the ground and slowly got up. I then threw myself into a theatrical bow and started laughing at their expressions. Dwayne raised a brow as he took in my performance, Marko and Paul busted out laughing, and David just smirked and said,

"Well, little sister if you are EVER in danger, then we'll be there to save you."

Paul walked towards me, grabbed me by the waist, and pulled me to his chest,

"Yeah, babe, I'll always be here to protect you," he whispered in my ear.

I heard the others walk away snickering slightly at us.

"And may I ask why?" I purred back

"Because you're my…mate" he growled back staring me straight in the eyes.

I tilted my head slightly in confusion,

"What does that mean exactly?" I asked in confusion

He glanced around before pulling me towards the stairs that lead to the beach. We walked down towards the water before he sat down and pulled me on his lap, with me facing towards him.

"So, what does that mean," I ask again

He tightened his arms around me before relaxing again. I have never seen Paul act so serious, I raised my brow in concern before wiggling around to get comfortable while he thought.

"A mate is someone that is picked out for a vampire when they're turned. A vampire doesn't know who his mate is until he sees her for the first time. Then hopefully, he can turn her, if not then," he paused and took a deep breath, "then he must kill her."

I gasped, then looked down, "Well, luckily I changed, and I'm very glad I did." I whispered as I snuggled into his chest.

"I'm glad you did too, not to mention you're really fucking hot when you feed," He said as he smirked.

He raised my chin up and looked into my eyes, I giggled as I looked back at him.

"You know we're all alone on the beach, and we're under the stars…" he trailed off, winking at me.

I giggle "you know as fun and romantic as that sounds, no." I replied

He started to pout but stopped when I crashed my lips against his. He pulled me tighter against him as the kissing got more intense. All the sudden I heard the guys coming up behind us. I pulled away slightly and leaned my forehead against his, "The guys are coming," I whisper

"You know they can hear us right," he said laughing quietly

I giggled as I stood up, and grabbed Pauls' hands to pull him up with me.

"Did we interrupt something," Marko asked with a laugh

"You know you did, ya moron" Paul replied knocking his shoulder against Marko's.

I laughed at their antics before jumping onto Dwayne's back.

"Hey, where's Laddie?" I asked

"With Star, we've gotta grab them before we go back to the cave." Dwayne replied

I groaned at the thought of picking Star up but smiled when I thought of seeing Laddie again. We walked back to the boardwalk and saw Laddie standing there all alone. He ran over, as I jumped off Dwayne's back, and grabbed onto my legs. Even if we hadn't spent a lot of time together, he's like another little brother to me.

I picked him up and asked, "Where's Star?"

"I don't know she left with the boy you were with before," he replied before snuggling his head into my neck.

I heard Dwayne growl slightly, before settling back down.

"Come on, let's go" David ordered

People moved out of the way, as we walked towards the bike. I sat Laddie down behind Dwayne on the bike and crawled on behind Paul, tightening my arms around his waist as we zoomed off. We finally made it back down to the cave and walked down the steps. As I led Laddie down towards where he slept, I looked over and almost screamed. My big brother was sleeping next to a girl and the only thing covering them was a blanket. I clasped one hand over Laddie's eyes and one hand over my own.

"Dwayne can you put Laddie to bed so I don't have to walk past that…that…just that." I asked

"Sure" he replied

Paul came over and grabbed my now free hand, "C'mon babe, let's take you to bed."

We walked into another part of the cave, and I saw a bar that extended across the room.

"Why are we in here," I ask

The three boys that were in here laughed, "this is where we sleep, babe" Paul answered.

I rose my brow, "How?" I asked in confusion, not really believing him.

"Like this," he said as he transformed into his vampire form and his feet suddenly clutched the bar, hanging him upside down.

I looked around at the other guys and watched as they did the exact same thing. I took off my shoes and jumped up. I closed my eyes waiting to fall back to the ground, when I peeked open my eyes when I heard the guys laughing, I opened my eyes all the way to see my world upside down. I smiled before falling into a deep slumber.

-end chapter-

A/N

Thank you guys so much for reading this chapter! I hope you liked it and I'm sorry if it sucked, I still kinda have writers block and I didn't really focus on the movie much this chapter. I just wanted to have Angie hang out with the guys, and I wanted Angie and Paul to have a bit of time together. I'm sorry if any of this was confusing, but I hope you enjoyed! If you have any questions about the story or any suggestions review or PM me! Anyway have a good day/night and thanks for reading!


	8. Chapter 7

A/N-

Hey, guys! I'm so sorry for not updating in a while, but I have valid reasons for why I haven't. I was sick for three days and stuck in bed, then when I was going to update our power went out so I had no internet. I'm so sorry if this sucks, I have absolutely NO inspiration. So here is a new chapter, onward we go!

I don't own Lost Boys or any of the characters except Angie Emerson. Also, if I happen to use someone else's idea please tell me and I will apologize and give credit to the author. Thank you for reading I hope you like it!

Recap-

People moved out of the way, as we walked towards the bike. I sat Laddie down behind Dwayne on the bike and crawled on behind Paul, tightening my arms around his waist as we zoomed off. We finally made it back down to the cave and walked down the steps. As I led Laddie down towards where he slept, I looked over and almost screamed. My big brother was sleeping next to a girl and the only thing covering them was a blanket. I clasped one hand over Laddie's eyes and one hand over my own.

"Dwayne can you put Laddie to bed so I don't have to walk past that…that…just that." I asked

"Sure" he replied

Paul came over and grabbed my now free hand, "C'mon babe, let's take you to bed."

We walked into another part of the cave, and I saw a bar that extended across the room.

"Why are we in here," I ask

The three boys that were in here laughed, "this is where we sleep, babe" Paul answered.

I rose my brow, "How?" I asked in confusion, not really believing him.

"Like this," he said as he transformed into his vampire form and his feet suddenly clutched the bar, hanging him upside down.

I looked around at the other guys and watched as they did the exact same thing. I took off my shoes and jumped up. I closed my eyes waiting to fall back to the ground, when I peeked open my eyes when I heard the guys laughing, I opened my eyes all the way to see my world upside down. I smiled before falling into a deep slumber.

Chapter 7

Angie's POV

I woke up the next evening to see the boys still sleeping, so I decided to go and hang out in the lobby. I plopped down onto the couch and looked to where Star slept, I just couldn't believe her and my brother... yuck. I thought about everything that had happened since we moved to Santa Carla. Moving into a new house, the first time going to the boardwalk, meeting some weirdo comic book nerds, seeing the guys; that one brought a smile to my face, so much had happened and we've only been here for at most a week. As I was lost in thought I didn't notice Paul walking towards me.

"Hey sweet cheeks, whatcha thinkin' 'bout?" he asked as he sank down onto the sofa next to me, throwing an arm over my shoulder.

I jumped and shook my head clearing my thoughts, "Oh nothing" I replied as I looked back at him.

He rose a brow, mirroring the facial expression I use quite a bit,

"Are you sure, because you look pretty out of it. You smoking already?" he joked

I giggled while looking away, "No… I'm not smoking already," I joked back, "I've just been thinking about everything that's happened so far."

"Oh, you mean, meeting a super fucking handsome dude like myself, drinking blood, makin' out, becoming a vamp, and makin' out some more." He ended his list with a wink. I laughed but nodded, I mean he was right.

Before I could say anything else the other guys came into the lobby.

"Hey, we gotta go, I have a feeling that Michael's going to want some answers," David stated

"Wait, I'm coming with you" Star exclaimed as she threw her shoes on

"No, you stay here and watch Laddie" David replied back with a forceful tone.

"And watch Laddie, don't just leave him alone like you did last night, so you could fuck some boy," Dwayne said with his jaw clenched. Anyone with eyes and ears could tell he was still upset about last night.

I snorted, very un-lady like I might add, at the shocked look on her face.

"You know; you wouldn't be in so much trouble if you just listened to orders." I trailed off with a smirk as I walked towards where Laddie lay. I heard the guys bark out a laugh after hearing my comment.

"Hey, Laddie were going to go to the boardwalk for a bit, you're gonna stay here with Star okay?" I whispered to him

He opened his eyes a little bit but nodded before he went back to sleep. As I walked past Star, I gave her a glare and whispered in a dark tone, "If you let that boy out of your sight, and if you leave this cave I will not hesitate to rip you limb from limb."

I walked out of the cave without looking back to see her or the guy's expressions.

When we got to the bikes Marko decided to speak up, "Damn Angie, I didn't know you could be so…scary." He said with a chuckle

"If it comes to important things then of course" I replied with a smirk.

We all climbed onto the bikes while the guys processed the information.

*time skip to the boardwalk*

When we got to the boardwalk, David, Dwayne, and Marko leaned against the wooden railings next to the bikes, while I sat on the rails with Paul leaning between my legs. I started to play with his hair when all the sudden Michael came running up to us.

"Where is she?!" he yelled, "Angie, where have you been?"

"I've been with the guys; mom knows" I replied with a shrug while running my hands through Paul's crazy locks.

"Once again, where is she?" he demanded, glaring at David

"If you ever want to see Star again, then you better come with us," David replied calmly

The boys got on their bikes and Paul turned around to lift me off the railing.

"What are we doing?" I whisper asked

"You'll see, but when we get where we're going, just...follow your instincts," He whispered back while setting me on the back of his bike.

The boys revved their engines and Michael had no choice but to follow as we drove off.

*time skip*

We arrived at the place close to where I first fed, but this time, we were all sitting in a tree (except for Michael) instead of hiding behind a bunch of rocks.

"What is this?" Michael asked in a confused voice looking up at us

"You're one of us, now—aren't you?" David asked

I saw Michael glance around and he locked his eyes with mine. As much as I love my brother, right now I'm starving so I'm not really paying much attention.

"If you're not one of us, then you'll never see Star again," David said knowing that if he used Star against him, it would sway Michael's decision.

Michael looked down but ultimately climbed up the tree, once he was up I looked down to the beach to see a group of surfers partying around a bonfire. _Damn they smell good_ I thought as I stared at a purple haired boy in particular.

"You want that one babe?" Paul asked with a smirk

"Yes" I growled, my voice thick with hunger and need

"Then let's go get them," Paul replied looking at David for the signal to go, once the signal was given, we transformed and swooped down on the partyers. I immediately attacked the boy and sunk my teeth into his soft neck. I tore out his jugular and lapped up the blood pouring out of the wound. I didn't see it at the time, but my brother looked on in shock and longing to do the same thing. After finishing our _delicious_ meal, we walked back towards Michael, while transforming back into our human forms. Paul circled his arm around my waist and held onto it tightly. He was breathing fast and his eyes held a wild look in them.

"Well, Michael, now you know who _we_ are, now you know who _you_ are, too." David started as he wiped the blood from his chin, "You'll never grow old, you'll never die…but you _must_ feed!" he ended

Michael looked at us in horror, then locked his gaze on mine like before,

"Angie, h…how…how could you do… this?" He asked with confusion and a small bit of fear in his eyes.

"Well, it's fun and like David said, 'you never grow old and you never die'," I replied with a shrug

He huffed and ran away only looking back once or twice.

"Well, that could have gone better" I state looking around at the boys. They chuckled and we began to walk away, but before I could go any farther I was lurched back.

"Oh no, you're not going anywhere, sweet cheeks," Paul growled

The other guys chuckled, "Just come back before the sun comes up" Marko yelled while turning around to through us a wink

I giggled and turned around to stare up at Paul.

"So," he started off, "you know we're all alone on the beach, and we're under the stars…" he trailed off repeating what he said like the night before.

I giggled and ran my hands through his hair, "you know, you're right, this is pretty romantic," I replied with a smile

He smirked and pulled me into a deep kiss while tightening his arms around my waist.

 _You choose whatever happens from there…_

-end chapter-

A/N-

Thank you so much for reading, I hope you all enjoyed and sorry for not updating for a while. If you have any suggestions, please comment and review! Have a good day/night and please keep on reading, new chapters will be up soon!


	9. Chapter 8

A/N

Hey, thank you guys so much for being patient, while I didn't update. I would give you a million excuses, but frankly I don't feel like it. Anyway here is the next installment of Paul's Angel and I hope you all like it.

I don't own Lost Boys or any of the characters except Angie Emerson. Also, if I happen to use someone else's idea please tell me and I will apologize and give credit to the author. Thank you for reading I hope you like it!

Recap-

Michael looked down but ultimately climbed up the tree, once he was up I looked down to the beach to see a group of surfers partying around a bonfire. _Damn they smell good_ I thought as I stared at a purple haired boy in particular.

"You want that one babe?" Paul asked with a smirk

"Yes" I growled, my voice thick with hunger and need

"Then let's go get them," Paul replied looking at David for the signal to go, once the signal was given, we transformed and swooped down on the partyers. I immediately attacked the boy and sunk my teeth into his soft neck. I tore out his jugular and lapped up the blood pouring out of the wound. I didn't see it at the time, but my brother looked on in shock and longing to do the same thing. After finishing our _delicious_ meal, we walked back towards Michael, while transforming back into our human forms. Paul circled his arm around my waist and held onto it tightly. He was breathing fast and his eyes held a wild look in them.

"Well, Michael, now you know who _we_ are, now you know who _you_ are, too." David started as he wiped the blood from his chin, "You'll never grow old, you'll never die…but you _must_ feed!" he ended

Michael looked at us in horror, then locked his gaze on mine like before,

"Angie, h…how…how could you do… this?" He asked with confusion and a small bit of fear in his eyes.

"Well, it's fun and like David said, 'you never grow old and you never die'," I replied with a shrug

He huffed and ran away only looking back once or twice.

"Well, that could have gone better" I state looking around at the boys. They chuckled and we began to walk away, but before I could go any farther I was lurched back.

"Oh no, you're not going anywhere, sweet cheeks," Paul growled

The other guys chuckled, "Just come back before the sun comes up" Marko yelled while turning around to through us a wink

I giggled and turned around to stare up at Paul.

"So," he started off, "you know we're all alone on the beach, and we're under the stars…" he trailed off repeating what he said like the night before.

I giggled and ran my hands through his hair, "you know, you're right, this is pretty romantic," I replied with a smile

He smirked and pulled me into a deep kiss while tightening his arms around my waist.

 _You choose whatever happens from there…_

Chapter 8

Angie's POV

We got back to the cave shortly before sunrise and right as we walked into the lobby of the cave, we were bombarded by Marko.

"So I take it you two had a good time. Or does Paul completely suck in bed?" He chuckled out

"You are so fucking done!" Paul yelled as he tried to grab Marko. I laughed at the boys running around the cave but sobered up when I heard David's voice.

"You two are cutting it pretty close, it'll be sunrise in an hour."

"Sorry, David" I replied sheepishly, kind of embarrassed that we took so long, but it was totally worth it.

Dwayne rose a brow at David's tone, "David you've done this plenty of times before in fact we all have, don't give her a hard time."

Stopping in his tracks from running, "that's right" Paul spoke up while biting his lip.

The other guys chuckled when I rose my brow at him

"Is that so? I'm not sure how I feel about," I said while I started to walk back to where we sleep. All the guys started following, seeing as we to go to sleep for the day.

"Wait, babe, where are you doing? It was before we even met," he ended his sentence with a groan.

I giggled before I answering back, "I know I'm just giving you a hard time, geez you act like such a girl sometimes" I said with an eye roll.

The guys burst out laughing while Paul looked at me in horror and amusement,

"I think I already showed you how manly I was," he said with a smirk.

My cheeks went red and the other three groaned in disgust.

"Seriously that's nasty," Marko said, scrunching up his nose.

I giggled while I took off my shoes and hopped up onto the bar, I heard the boys hope up and I fell into a light slumber.

*time skip 6 hours, in the cave*

Sam's POV

"We're on the right trail. Flies and the undead go together like ham and eggs." Edgar said

I watched as Alan pulled a can of bug spray from his backpack, he sprayed it everywhere making me have a coughing fit, I tried to stifle it afraid I would wake up the bloodsuckers that stole my sister. We walked into a tunnel that had a large opening at the end of it and we crept towards it. When a freezing cold blast of air, that came from the opening, blew by us. Sending a foul smell towards us.

"What the hell is that smell?" I ask with disgust in my voice

"Vampires, my friend. Vampires" Edgar replied

We walked into the entrance and shone our flashlights across the walls. We shakily moved the light beams up to the ceiling and gasped in shock. The Lost Boys and…my sister…hung up there upside down like bats.

"I thought they'd be in coffins" I stated

"That's exactly what this place is. One great big coffin. Let's stake 'em"

"Not the girl…that's my sister"

"She's a bloodsucker Sam, we have to," Alan said with slight sympathy in his voice, if it were Edgar up there he wouldn't be able to do it.

Angie's POV

I heard talking and assumed it was the boys so I was just gonna go back to sleep, but then I heard Sam's voice so I kept my eyes closed but listened.

"I thought they'd be in coffins"

"That's exactly what this place is. One great big coffin. Let's stake 'em"

I forced myself not to growl at the other voice and continued to listen.

"Not the girl, that's my sister"

"She's a bloodsucker Sam, we have to"

"Just…can I have a minute to say goodbye, please"

"No, there's no time they could wake up at any second"

"Edgar, give him a minute"

I heard two sets of footsteps leave the room and one set coming towards me and my boys.

"Angie, I'm so sorry. Michael should have protected you from these guys, we can still save him but…" Sam said with a sniff

I opened my eyes slightly to see he had tears running down his face. I quickly but quietly jumped down and put my hand over his mouth so he wouldn't scream. He looked at me in horror and fear.

"Sammy it's okay I'm not going to hurt you I swear. I just wanted to tell you that everything is going to be okay, I really like being with these boys and I found one that I…love with all my heart. Now if you're not going to scream I will move my hand." I whispered. He nodded shakily and let go of him.

"Oh Sammy" I started but before I could get any further I felt an intense pain in my stomach. I looked down to see a stake sticking through my stomach, I screamed and next thing I knew my baby brother was thrown against the far wall and Paul was racing towards me. The comic book boys came running in and screamed before grabbing Sam and running back through the entrance.

"Dwayne, Marko go after them!" David yelled as he ran towards me and Paul.

I whimpered "Paul it really hurts," I whispered with tears pricking my eyes.

"I know baby it's okay it's going to be okay," he whispered back, "David what do we do?" he yelled with pain in his voice as he pulled me tighter to him.

Before he could answer we heard screams and Michael's shouting. David looked towards the entrance before replying,

"You need to let her drink some of your blood, I'm going to go see what happened."

Paul nodded before biting into his arm. "Here drink," he softly commanded.

"I don't want you to be hurt though" I replied while cringing

He laughed slightly, "I think you should worry more about yourself, now drink."

I shakily latched my mouth onto his arm and started to gulp the life-saving liquid. Once I unlatched my lips from his arm, he groaned. The boys came back in and crowded around us.

"What happened?" I asked in a meek voice

"We got the two boys but your brothers got away and took Star and Laddie with them" Dwayne answered with a growl.

"No they are NOT my brothers anymore, you all are and that includes Laddie. We have to get him back!" I said with a growl of my own.

"We'll have to wait till tonight and you need to get some rest," David said in a leader like voice.

Everyone agreed and the boys went back to sleep while Paul picked me up bridle style and took me to the lobby, after asking if I wanted to sleep and I said no. When we got there I noticed the corpses of the comic book kids lying in the corner. Paul sat down on the couch and pulled me onto his lap. We sat there in silence before he spoke up.

"I don't know what I would've done if you had died," he said with a quiver in his voice.

I gulped, the thickness in my throat was making it hard to speak, I looked up at him and kissed his cheek.

"Thank you for saving me," I said with tears in my eyes.

"I love you, and I will always save you" he replied staring into my eyes

I smiled and held his gaze while I replied, "I love you too"

-end chapter-

A/N

There you go, I hope you liked this chapter quite a bit of stuff happened. In the next one we will have the final showdown and after that maybe one more chapter then the epilogue! Thank you so much for reading and have a wonderful Easter, also have a great day/night!

-SergeantHoneyBadger


	10. Chapter 9

A/N

Hey, guys! So I saw the reviews for my last chapter and I'm so glad you liked it, I hope I surprised you, haha! Also, parts of this chapter will be slightly gory so this is your warning. Anyway, I decided to write another, so here you go!

I don't own Lost Boys or any of the characters except Angie Emerson. Also, if I happen to use someone else's idea please tell me and I will apologize and give credit to the author. Thank you for reading I hope you like it!

Recap-

"Oh Sammy" I started but before I could get any further I felt an intense pain in my stomach. I looked down to see a stake sticking through my stomach, I screamed and next thing I knew my baby brother was thrown against the far wall and Paul was racing towards me. The comic book boys came running in and screamed before grabbing Sam and running back through the entrance.

"Dwayne, Marko go after them!" David yelled as he ran towards me and Paul.

I whimpered "Paul it really hurts," I whispered with tears pricking my eyes.

"I know baby it's okay it's going to be okay," he whispered back, "David what do we do?" he yelled with pain in his voice as he pulled me tighter to him.

Before he could answer we heard screams and Michael's shouting. David looked towards the entrance before replying,

"You need to let her drink some of your blood, I'm going to go see what happened."

Paul nodded before biting into his arm. "Here drink," he softly commanded.

"I don't want you to be hurt though" I replied while cringing

He laughed slightly, "I think you should worry more about yourself, now drink."

I shakily latched my mouth onto his arm and started to gulp the life-saving liquid. Once I unlatched my lips from his arm, he groaned. The boys came back in and crowded around us.

"What happened?" I asked in a meek voice

"We got the two boys but your brothers got away and took Star and Laddie with them" Dwayne answered with a growl.

"No they are NOT my brothers anymore, you all are and that includes Laddie. We have to get him back!" I said with a growl of my own.

"We'll have to wait till tonight and you need to get some rest," David said in a leader like voice.

Everyone agreed and the boys went back to sleep while Paul picked me up bridle style and took me to the lobby, after asking if I wanted to sleep and I said no. When we got there I noticed the corpses of the comic book kids lying in the corner. Paul sat down on the couch and pulled me onto his lap. We sat there in silence before he spoke up.

"I don't know what I would've done if you had died," he said with a quiver in his voice.

I gulped, the thickness in my throat was making it hard to speak, I looked up at him and kissed his cheek.

"Thank you for saving me," I said with tears in my eyes.

"I love you, and I will always save you" he replied staring into my eyes

I smiled and held his gaze while I replied, "I love you too"

Chapter 9

Angie's POV

Later, when it had become night time, the boys and I got ready to leave. My body was completely healed but my heart wasn't. My brothers had betrayed me and now we had to kill them. I looked over to Paul and grabbed his hand, he looked down at me and smiled before turning his expression back to a scowl.

"Alright let's go," David said with a smirk

The boys whooped and I smiled at their enthusiasm but remembered what we were about to do. Now I don't really care about my 'brothers' but I didn't want my mom to get hurt. We got to the place where they park their bikes and I stopped the boys before we flew off.

"Hey, I know this is a…stupid request but…please don't hurt my mother."

David looked at me before nodding, "we can't hurt her anyway"

"Why?"

"She's Max's mate"

"What? What the hell do you mean my mother is his mate?"

Flashback-

"Hi Max, this is my daughter, Angie" mom greeted him. I gave a small wave when all of the sudden I see the boys out of the corner of my eye. My heart beats a little bit faster when I see Paul joking around with Marko.

"Hello Lucy," Max said with a smile, "and Angie it's so nice to meet you, your mother has told me all about you. All good things of course."

"It's nice to meet you too. But Max I want you to know one thing. If you break her heart that way the last man in her life did, I will personally hunt you down." I said to him while looking at him straight in the eye. My mother gasped when I did that.

"Don't worry, I would never in my life hurt her," he lowered his voice so only I could hear the next part, "she will be a big part of me and my family's life."

Flashback Over-

"Oh my god, that's what he meant when he said 'she will be a big part of me and my family's life'"

"When did he tell you that?" Paul questioned

"When I first met him, the night when I fully turned"

They nodded pleased with the answer and we transformed and flew off.

*tiny time skip*

As neared the house, I heard Nanook barking and Sam, Michael, and Star yelling. I glared down at them as I watched them pull Nanook into the house. We swiftly landed and spread out around the outside of the house. Paul and Marko crashed through the upstairs windows and I followed suit while David and Dwayne broke through the downstairs windows. I heard Sam scream and Star's yelling in my old bedroom, so I quickly made my way in there. I saw Laddie backed up into a corner with his face morphed into its vampire form and Star was standing in front of him, blocking the way. I snarled at her and watched as her eyes widened in fear. I turned around as Paul and Marko ran in. Paul's eyes darkened at the sight of Sam, and before I knew in he was ripping out Sam's throat, making his delicious smelling blood fly everywhere. It splattered across Paul's body and the walls that were next to him. Sam fell to the ground and tried to gasp for air but it was too late.

"That's what you get for staking my mate" Paul growled out.

I turned around when I heard Star scream, she tried to turn around and grab Laddie, but me and Marko lunged at her at the same time. Marko grabbed her by the neck and pulled her away from me while I picked up Laddie. I set him on the bed, so he wouldn't have to be so close to Sam's and Star's bodies, and I walked over to Sam's corpse.

"You know I tried to tell you everything was going to be fine but you just didn't to your big sister," I said to the corpse of my baby brother.

I crouched down and placed my fingers over his life-ending wound, and I plunged my hand into the wound and wrapped my hand around his vertebrae and pulled so that it would snap. I grinned when I heard the sound and licked the blood off my fingers. I turned around to see Paul with his eyes shut and his jaw locked.

"Damn that was sexy" he groaned out.

I laughed and picked up Laddie off the bed and carried downstairs while Paul and Marko followed behind us. When we got there I Saw Michael's body hanging from some antlers that were mounted on the wall. As I was about I heard my mom and Max walk in. I turned around just as she started screaming.

"Mom it's okay"

"Angie what happened…Michael…where's Sam?" She choked out through sobs.

"Oh Lucy, I was hoping that you wouldn't find out like this, but now I guess I shall tell you. We're vampires and so is your daughter." Max said

"What I…no that's not true" she stammered

"Mom it's true" I whispered

"Also, you're my mate and you shall be the mother of my family. I was hoping it would be your sons too but they hurt Angie so my boys needed to do this" Max said to my mother while grabbing her shoulders and forcing her to look at him. The boys rolled their eyes when Max said 'my boys' but stayed quiet.

"Angie, Michael and Sam…hurt you?" She questioned through gritted teeth. My mother had always had a soft spot for me since I was her only daughter so if someone hurt me she didn't take it lightly.

"They stabbed me, Paul," I gestured towards my mate, "saved me" I ended with a smile.

She looked over at Paul then scanned over the rest of the boys, a realization came over her face as she recognized them.

"You're the boys that weren't allowed in the store! But Max how can they be your sons?" She asked

"I adopted them, then when I met you I knew that you were going to be their mother. And when they met Angie and Paul claimed her as his mate it seemed that everything was falling into place. Except for your boys," he finished with his lips in a straight pursed line. He continued on "But, Lucy the only way we can be together is if you turn too, if not I'll have to kill you. And I don't want to do that especially since your only child left is standing right here" he said in a mildly threatening voice.

"Mom, believe it or not, I love this life. I can do so much and I don't regret it one bit. Please change then we can always have that everlasting mother-daughter relationship you've always wanted." I said trying to convince her.

She looked over at Max then my boys then me, "Okay" she whispered

"What was that" Max teased knowing full and well what she had said.

"I said okay I'll do it, I could never abandon my daughter and you're really sweet Max," she said with a smile.

I grimaced at their lovey stare and the guys behind me laughed,

"That's how we feel when you and Paul do that, little sister," David said with a smirk.

Before I could come up with a comeback, Max spoke up, "You all can go I will contact you later and Angie"

"Yeah?" I questioned

"I'm glad to finally have a daughter now come say goodbye to your mother"

I raised my brow at him but complied to the command.

"Mother I shall see you later and have fun," I said with a wink.

She blushed and watched us walk out the door, me carrying Laddie on my hip before Paul got out the door she shouted at him.

"Don't you dare hurt my little girl or I will personally hunt you down"

I laughed and remembered where she got that from, me!

We flew back to the cave and I sat down on the couch with Laddie on my lap.

"When do I get to feed, I'm really hungry," Laddie whimpered

I looked up to Dwayne for an answer, who in turn looked at David.

"He needs to be older, we can't have a kid running around here"

"Just a little while longer Hun, just a little while longer" I whispered against his head.

-end chapter-

A/N

Hey, guys! Thanks for reading I hope you liked it! But I need some input, should I write another chapter or just end it with an epilogue? Tell me what you guys think because I probably won't be updating till I get an answer because I really don't know what I should do. Also I want to make it clear that Laddie is like 4 or 5 years old. Anyways thanks for reading and have a wonderful day/night!

-SergeantHoneyBadger


	11. Chapter 10

A/N

Hey, guys! I'm so sorry for not updating, but my reasons are I had the flu for almost a week, then I got a cold right after. Yeah that was horrible but it's over now and I'm updating! I want to thank you all for being patient and I also want to thank my best friend for encouraging me to finish this story. One last thing, please read the authors note at the end of the chapter because it has some very important information in it.

I don't own Lost Boys or any of the characters except Angie Emerson. Also, if I happen to use someone else's idea please tell me and I will apologize and give credit to the author. Thank you for reading I hope you like it!

Recap-

"Mom, believe it or not, I love this life. I can do so much and I don't regret it one bit. Please change then we can always have that everlasting mother-daughter relationship you've always wanted." I said trying to convince her.

She looked over at Max then my boys then me, "Okay" she whispered

"What was that" Max teased knowing full and well what she had said.

"I said okay I'll do it, I could never abandon my daughter and you're really sweet Max," she said with a smile.

I grimaced at their lovely stare and the guys behind me laughed,

"That's how we feel when you and Paul do that, little sister," David said with a smirk.

Before I could come up with a comeback, Max spoke up, "You all can go I will contact you later and Angie"

"Yeah?" I questioned

"I'm glad to finally have a daughter now come say goodbye to your mother"

I raised my brow at him but complied to the command.

"Mother I shall see you later and have fun," I said with a wink.

She blushed and watched us walk out the door, me carrying Laddie on my hip before Paul got out the door she shouted at him.

"Don't you dare hurt my little girl or I will personally hunt you down"

I laughed and remembered where she got that from, me!

We flew back to the cave and I sat down on the couch with Laddie on my lap.

"When do I get to feed, I'm really hungry," Laddie whimpered

I looked up to Dwayne for an answer, who in turn looked at David.

"He needs to be older, we can't have a kid running around here"

"Just a little while longer Hun, just a little while longer" I whispered against his head.

Chapter 10

Angie's POV

*one week later*

I walked down the boardwalk, holding onto Laddie's hand, and pulled him over to the video store.

"Angie, why are we going to the store? Max doesn't like the boys on there" Laddie asked, looking up at me.

"I need to check on my mom," I replied smiling down at him

"Are you my mom?" Laddie asked with innocence in his voice

I froze in my spot, I didn't really know what to say, "Um, actually no, my mom is gonna be your new mom once she turns" I reply trying to give him the right answer.

"Oh, so you're my big sister then" he states

"Yeah you could say that," I say with a smile.

We walked into the video store and I saw my mom standing behind the counter.

"Hey momma"

"Oh, hi Angie hello Laddie" she replied with a smile.

"So when's it happening?" I ask after the customer that was at the counter left.

"What do you mean?"

"You know, when are you changing" I specify

She hesitated then replied with a nervous smile, "Tonight"

"Oh good! I bet Max is excited" I said

"Yeah…"

"Are you okay mom"

"I'm just a little scared, I don't know how I'm supposed to do…this" she said

I looked at her and opened my mouth to say something when Max came up behind her.

"My love, it will be okay. And once you turn we'll be very happy." He assured her

"Okay, well we're gonna go…so…" I trailed off, tugging Laddie's hand to pull him out of the store.

"Bye honey!" she yelled after us

*1-hour time-skip*

Me and Laddie hopped off the merry-go-round laughing and spinning around. When we stopped I saw the boys were behind us, with raised brows. Paul walked over to me and wrapped his arm around my waist.

"Where have you two been?" Paul asked squeezing my waist

"Around" I answer with a smile

"Well now you're mine," he said to me then turned to the other guys, "Later"

*time-skip on the beach*

"So did you talk with your mom?" Paul asked while we laid on the sand

"A little, Max interrupted before we could really say anything" I replied looking at him

"I'm sorry babe" he whispered, leaning in for a kiss.

"It's okay" I whispered back, leaning towards him to meet in the middle for the kiss.

He deepened the kiss and crawled on top of me. I leaned back and looked into his eyes

"I love you Paul" I whispered

He smiled, "I love you too, Angel"

-end chapter-

A/N

Alright so this chapter sucked but here it is. I'm sorry for this sucky chapter but I had nothing else to write about. This is the last chapter but there will be an epilogue, that I will probably post tonight or tomorrow. But I just want you guys to know that this story is ending. Also, if you want to read an AlanXOC story I have one on Quotev up, it's called 'A Little Gift' and I hope you like you guys for reading and have a good day/night!

-SergeanHoneyBadger


	12. Epilogue

A/N

Hey, guys! Here's the epilogue, and just know I'm not paying attention to the year and what's happening in it. The year is just for Laddie's age. Thanks for reading.

Epilogue

Angie's POV

10 years later

"Angie!" I heard Laddie yell from the lobby of the cave

I groaned and heard Paul laugh beside me. I hopped down from the bar and glared up at him.

"You know I can easily pull your hair from here, right?" I say with sass in my voice.

"Mmmm, go right ahead baby" he replied with a smirk as he hopped down.

I rolled my eyes but laughed as I walked into the lobby.

"What's up Laddie?" I ask the teen

"David said that I get to change tonight!" he yelled with excitement in his voice

"That's great hun," I replied with a smile

"Alright let's go," David yelled walking towards the entrance of the cave.

The boys whooped and I laughed, walking behind the guys. They all jumped onto their bikes and I climbed on behind Paul.

"Hold on baby," He said

"Really, we've been doing this for ten years, you don't have to tell me to hold on"

"Yeah, but I like the feeling of your arms wrapped my waist," he said laughing as he sped off.

I laughed and tightened my arms around his waist. We got to the beach and hopped off the bikes. We found a group of partiers and hid in the shadows.

"Alright Laddie, it's time," Dwayne said

"You got this, hun" I assured him

We vamped out and attacked, I looked over at Laddie and saw he was already covered in blood.

"How do you feel Laddie?" I ask with a smile

He looked at all of us and grinned. "I feel AMAZING!"

We laughed and morphed back to our human forms. Now that he turned or family was finally complete.

-the end-

A/N

Thank you guys so much for reading! This is the end of this story and you guys rock for sticking with me till the end. I hope you all liked my first story and when I start writing a new one I hope y'all read it. Once again thank you so much and I hope you have a great day/night!

-SergeantHoneyBadger


	13. Author's Note

Authors Note

Hey, guys! I just wanted to let you all know that I made a poll, for a new story I'm gonna write. You should all go take a look at it and vote for a new story. Thanks for taking a look at this and thanks for taking the poll, if you do!

-SergeantHoneyBadger


End file.
